The Egyptian Princess
by AiTenshiKosmos
Summary: Anzu is an Egyptian princess who is kidnapped at a very young age. She loses her memory and becomes a very deadly assassin. But what happens when she meets up with Yami and slowly starts to regain her memory? YamiAnzu.
1. How it all began

Summary: Anzu is an Egyptian princess who is kidnapped at a very young age. She loses her memory and becomes a very deadly assassin. But what happens when she meets up with Yami and slowly starts to regain her memory?  
  
SC: Okay, another story that has popped into my head. It is set in Ancient Egypt. This is a Yami/Anzu (Tea) fic. So if you don't like it, leave now! I am going to be using the Japanese names for the characters (I don't know all the monsters ^^;;;). The only thing that might be a tad confusing is this: When a human is born, a duel monster appears out of the shadow real. The human is the chosen master for that monster (Ex: Yami is the Chosen Master of the Dark Magician.) The other thing is the monster grows as the human grows. So if the master is 2-yrs, then the monster looks 2-yrs. Monsters can talk to each other but the monster can only communicate with its chosen master. (Ex: the Dark Magician can only talk to Yami) ok, I think that is it. Sorry if this was long, but I didn't want to confuse my readers.  
  
Myst... I hope you didn't confuse them this way. Anywayz, on with the fic!  
  
"This is talking" 'This is thinking' /This is monster talking to master/ //this is master mentally talking to its monster//  
  
The Egyptian Princess Chapter 1: How it all began  
  
It was a warm night in the desert as the stars seemed to dance about the sky. A gentle breeze blew through the night giving some relief from the days pounding heat. Everything was peaceful and seemed to be in perfect order. But tonight was not any ordinary night. No, tonight was the seventh birthday of the Pharaoh's son, Prince Yami. The sound of celebration filled the night air as dancers and musicians made their way threw the streets. Yes, everything seemed to be perfect. But the celebration and happiness soon turned into fighting and horror. A group of assassins and thieves rode their way threw the streets and palace doors. The young prince argued with his father that he should be fighting along with the soldiers. Though the king resented his decision, he let the young prince go, hopping he would stay alive. When Yami got out side, he heard someone run up behind him. He spun around to be face to face with two girls. One was his sister, Myst, who had long, silky red hair with piercing green eyes and her skin color was a light tan. She wore a cream color cotton shirt with a matching color skirt. The other was Princess Manzuma, more commonly known as Anzu, who had chocolate brown hair and Ice Blue colored eyes. Her skin was also lightly tanned. Both were a year younger then Yami.  
  
"What are you doing here? This is no place for girls like you two!" Yami yelled at the girls. Myst crossed her arms and looked her brother straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm not going to let you have all the fun. Besides, Wingweaver doesn't want to watch everyone fight without her." Anzu kept her gaze on the oncoming group of assassins. Myst and Yami got ready and ordered their monsters to attack. Anzu instructed her Dark Magician Girl to go around and the back side and block off any retreating people.  
  
"We have them trapped! We can win this!" Myst exclaimed as she jumped up into the air. It had been two hours into the battle and finally the other side was showing signs of weakness. Yami looked around and suddenly became worried.  
  
"Where Anzu?" He asked frantically, afraid she had been taken. Myst stopped jumping and looked around. Then a sudden cry was heard. Yami told his Dark Magician to follow him and he raced towards the sound. He saw the Dark Magician Girl trying to fight off a large group of thieves while protecting her master. Anzu was lying on the ground unconscious. Myst tried to run towards her best friend but was stopped by two Koumori Dragons. She would have been able to beat one of them, but her Wingweaver was getting tired really fast.  
  
"Get the girl and finish off her monster! We won't need it! Let's do this and get out of here!" One of the leaders instructed. The Dark Magician tried to stop them, but there were just too many things to fight off. She was caught between two monsters and couldn't reach her master. A Thief reached down off his horse and grabbed the defenseless princess. Everyone then started to retreat. The Dark Magician Girl fell to her knees in defeat. She didn't have enough energy to get back her master and friend. Silent tears ran down her cheek as she watched group of disappear into the night.  
  
TEN YEARS LATER  
  
"Why don't you still understand that we always celebrate Yami's birthday the day before the actual day?!" Myst yelled to the advisor. For the last ten years everyone celebrated the young prince's birthday before as so not to bring up the memory of his lost friend.  
  
"I'm sorry my princess, but you must understand; it is very had to arrange things when half of the celebration people are in another part of Egypt. It is very hard to get them here in time." The advisor made up, yet again, an excuse on why they were still not ready for the celebrations. Myst rubbed her temples and pointed towards the door.  
  
"Just get out before I lose my temper." She said coldly.  
  
"But Princess-" He began.  
  
"OUT! NOW!" Myst practically screamed. The advisor bowed and quickly exited the room. Myst flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. /Did they forget again?/ Myst didn't even look at Wingweaver. "Yeah, and their excuses keep getting lamer and lamer." Wingweaver smirked, she knew her master's patience was very limited, and when her brother's birthday was coming up, you had to be extra careful. Myst rolled over on her stomach and looked at Wingweaver, "By the way, have you seen Dark Magician Girl? I wanted to make sure she doing alright." Wingweaver shook her head. Myst sighed, life was very complicated.  
  
Else were in the palace, a young man looked out one of the gigantic windows. His hair was ruffled by a gentle breeze blowing by. His purplish- red eyes searched for something or some one in the city below. He sighed inwardly; it had been ten long years since one of his best friends went missing. Though he had never told anyone, he had had a small crush on this girl. But she been a Princess of northern Egypt, and he was a prince of the south. The two countries had joined together, not to long ago, when northern Egypt had lost its ruler to a disease. He continued to stare out at the city while deep in thought.  
  
Unknown to either of the royalties, a mysterious figure had appeared in the city. She wore a clock to shadow her face from on lookers. Her mysterious figure was not the only strange thing about her; she also had no monster at her side. She stopped at the gates of the royal palace and looked up. It towered over all the other building like a giant skyscraper. A small smile curled on the lips of this cloaked woman as she studied the home of her next victim.  
  
SC: Ok, I know nothing, I repeat, NOTHING about ancient Egypt! I know there was no northern or southern Egypt but it's my story and I'll write what I want to, got it? Anyway, flame or don't, I don't care. But please review!  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	2. Coming Back

A/N: Hey, thanx to all the people who reviewed.  
  
Chii-chobits- Thanx for the review and history lesson ^^ I might use that later...  
  
Purple Queen- Thanx for reviewing. I hope your doing a good job on the report. Im doing one in astronomy right now  
  
Myst Lady- Thanx for the review. Yes, Anzu is a pretty cool character. Sadly, there r Anzu bashers out there. I know 1 person who could be 100% history genius..My dad. But, besides him, your right, and research can be very much a drag.  
  
Archergirl2000- thanx for the kind comment. And thanx for reviewing my other stories.  
  
Together- Thanx for the review. I don't understand what you mean be "why Anzu acts as she does". Don't worry, this will be a Yami/Anzu pairing.  
  
A/N: Ok, that's it for the reviews. I forgot to put up the damn disclaimer last time --;;; Oh well, here it is. Myst, will you do the honors?  
  
Myst: Star-Cosmos does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. She does, however, own the OC (me ^_^) and the idea of this story.  
  
The Egyptian Princess Chapter 2: Encounter  
  
POV: DMG  
  
It had been ten long and lonely years with out her. Ten long years of waiting and waiting for her to return. I still remember the night like it was yesterday. My friends try to cheer me up, but their tries and in vain. Nothing can cheer me up now. I sit here in the shadow realm just staring off into space. (Oh yeah, they can go back and forth from the shadow realm if they want. Sorry ^^) I guess its time I went back to help Dark Magician check the packages. As I exited the Shadow Realm, I felt a very familiar and strange aurora. It seemed like this person was near the palace gates. I quickly sped out the window and floated in the air for awhile; trying to see which gate they were at.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl! They need your help at the northern gates with the packages." Myst called from her window. I nodded and decided to ignore the strange feeling as I started to head towards the northern gate. I saw Dark Magician and Wingweaver making sure no poisons were in the food. I sighed to myself; it was the start of a long day.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The cloaked woman slowly made her way up to the guard at the gate. "May I please have your name and you reason of importance." The guard asked.  
  
"My name is of no concern to you nor is my purpose of my presence. But if you must know I am a dancer who has come to dance for Prince Yami tonight." She replied without looking up. The guard nodded and let her pass through. She walked in through the gates and looked at all the people doing work. When she came by a group of three monsters checking the food supply, she could have sworn that she heard one of the monsters talking. She shook her head and hurried towards the gardens. There, she removed the hood of her cloak and shook her head gentle. Her chocolate brown hair shinned in the sun as it gently fell into place. She scanned the perimeter for any signs of life to be nearby. When she was satisfied, she took off her cloak to reveal a light blue, almost see-through shirt and a pair of matching pants. 'Im coming for you, Pharaoh. For all the suffering you caused my family and everyone. And I herby promise to annihilate anyone who stands on my way.' Anzu thought to herself as she walked towards the other dancers. She kept a veil on the bottom half of her face as so know one could know what she truly looked like. Her master had been very strict about this rule or anything for that matter.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I don't care if it turns 150 degrees outside you shall never show your true looks to anyone." He told her strictly. Even though Anzu didn't mind wearing veil, she was still very uncomfortable in all those clothes and having to carry around the weapons of her master.  
  
"But Master, it sticks to my face and feels like I'm suffocating! None of the other girls have to wear it, so why must I?" She asked sternly. Her master looked down on her with hate and disgrace. She had been in the group no more then five months and had already been given to a very hateful teacher to teach her the ways of murder.  
  
"Was that a disagreement towards my orders?! You know better then to even question them!" He yelled and she received a lashing on her back. "Don't you EVER disagree with me again!" with that he stormed out of the tent to leave the very confused and hurt girl inside to cry.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The memory of that day still sent shivers down her back. Anzu sat under a tree waiting to be let into the palace with the rest of the dancers. Soon a young girl with short blondish-brown hair and pale skin walked over to the group. She was wearing a cotton sleeveless t-shirt that was colored blue rimmed with gold. Her skirt gray and it reached to just below her knee caps. She wore a gold belt around her waste that carried some type vial on it. She a silver band on her left arm two anklets around her feet. Her hair had a gold band in it to keep it from falling in her face.  
  
"Ok, my name is Sero and I am in charge of the dancers for the Prince's celebration. If you will please follow me I will show you to your accommodations and dressing rooms." She said as she turned to walk into the palace. Anzu stood up and walked behind everyone else. When she entered her room she looked at the decorations. It was a beautifully furnished room with a wooden queen size bed and matching wood dresser. On the dresser were a variety of different accessories. One in particular caught her eye. It was a small silver necklace that was decorated with roses. She picked it up and examined it closely.  
  
"That belonged to a young princess of Red Egypt (North I think...). She, the Pharaoh, and the Princess now use to be good friends." Came a voice from behind her. Anzu jumped and looked for the source of the voice. A Maid stood in the door way and was watching Anzu. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I couldn't help but notice you looking at that." The maid said. Anzu shook her head saying it doesn't matter. The maid smiled and took the small rose necklace into her hands. "She use to be a very adventurous girl. You could never keep her inside for long" the maid said in somewhat of a distant state. Anzu's curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"What happened to this princess?"  
  
The Maid sighed, "Ten years ago she was taken by a group of thieves and assassins. And it just so happened to be of the Pharaoh's birthday." Anzu gasped, that was about the same time she had woken up in Thief King Bakura's camp, or better known as the Arukabs. The maid shook her head and set down the rose crown, "I'll leave you to get ready for tonight. If you need my help, just ask for Halima." With that she left the room. Anzu picked up the necklace again but this time, something flashed across her mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Anzu was in a lovely golden room with lots of people in it. She looked up at a big statue of a woman. She turned to the man next to her and tugged at his cape. "Daddy, who's that?" Little Anzu asked as she pointed at the giant sculpture. The man looked down at his daughter, age of three, and smiled warmly.  
  
"That there, little Anzu is Isis, the Goddess of Magic and Healing." The king told his daughter. Anzu looked up at the statue again, wondering if she could ever meet this goddess called Isis. At that moment, a small girl came behind Anzu and tapped her shoulder. Anzu jumped and looked at the girl, about her age, who was know standing in front of her.  
  
"I would like to give you this Anzu." The girl said and gave her the rose necklace. Anzu took it and looked at the girl.  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what to say." Anzu replied in a small voice. The girl smiled and stuck out her hand.  
  
"A promise to be friends would be fine." Anzu looked at the hand then the girl. She smiled and shook the other girls hand in agreement.  
  
Anzu turned around to tell her father that she had made a friend, but when she looked back, the girl was gone. Although Anzu was a little sad, she was still curious on how the girl knew her name...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Anzu's head shot up after she replayed that moment. "What?! What just happened?" She asked herself aloud. Anzu looked back down at the necklace in her hand. Why had she remembered that? It seemed so familiar to her. Even though it was a pretty clear memory, some parts were still missing. Anzu shook her head and looked back out the window. It was time to get ready for tonight.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter 2. Hoped everyone liked it. plz review, good, bad? Tell me what you think.  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	3. The Encounter

SC: YEA! More ppl reviewed!  
  
Myst: it's a miracle.  
  
SC: it is. Anyway, here is the thanx:  
  
Purple Queen~ Sorry if I confused u on my reviews, I must have been writing really fast or something. I get nervous in the beginning of my speeches, but then I get used to it. I know how you feel about the computer. My parents just don't understand the com is my life. Anyway, don't worry, ill keep writing.  
  
Chelsey~ thanx for the review. My friends name is also Chelsey...Should I know you? O.o  
  
Sero~ if u made it to this chappie then I know u actually READ my stuff -- ;;;  
  
Kari~ Thanx for the kind comment. I wouldn't call it interesting, but that's just me. ^^  
  
Ok, that all of them I think. Disclaimer plz  
  
Myst: *prerecorded* Star-Cosmos does not in anyway own Yu-Gi-Oh or even Sero (as u can tell from the review) she does however own this plot and me. (I feel used..)  
  
SC: o.o.... Ok, whatever, on with the story.  
  
The Egyptian Princess Chapter 3: The Encounter  
  
Yami sat on his throne in the main hall. He let out a sigh and continued to stare at the people who were "trying" to entertain him. The main hall was filled with gossip and laughter as they watched the musicians and magicians. Myst was talking to her friends, Shizuka, Mai, and Isis. Yami stretched and looked around the room and looked at the stone tablet, it was almost time for the dancers to appear. He never liked to watch them; to him they weren't very good. Soon everyone fell quiet when Priest Seto came forward.  
  
"I hope everyone is having a good evening. This next performance should be one to remember. We have searched all over Egypt to find girls with such skill as this."  
  
Yami decided to get up and walk out of the main hall towards his chambers. He was strolling down the hallway when he heard a strange noise that sounded like someone trying to unlock a door. Cautiously, yet quickly, he walked down the hall and peered around the corner. He saw some one trying to unlock his camber doors and eventually did. The person walked into his room and shut the door, as so not to disturb anyone. 'Who could that be' he wondered.  
  
Meanwhile, Anzu was walking back from her dance performance. She had been looking for the Pharaoh while she was dancing but never saw him. "Stubborn fool doesn't know what he missed back there." Anzu yelled aloud. She turned the corner just in time to see some one enter Yami's bed chamber. "Who the heck was that?" Anzu ran to the front door and put her ear up against it, not noticing Yami still looking from the corner. She opened the door and went inside to see who could be trying to take her job from her.  
  
"Is there a party in my room and no one told me about it?" Yami asked the wall beside him.  
  
"Who's in here? I demand you show your self or face the consequences of me finding you." Anzu called out. Silence followed and she gave a heavy sigh. "Why do you people always want to do it the hard way?" She walked to the center of the room and looked around. A small ruffle behind the curtain gave away his hiding place. Anzu briskly walked over and pulled out a knife that was hidden under her skirt. She quickly grabbed the person and threw him against the wall, holding the knife at his throat. When she finally saw who it was she dropped the knife and backed away in horror.  
  
"Well, well, well, you still haven't lost your touch have you now Anzu." A cold but all too familiar voice told her.  
  
"What are you doing here Bakura? This is my mission and I don't need any help from you, or anyone else at that." Anzu looked at him straight in the eye. He was wearing his usual clothes; a pair of brown pants that had a golden belt around it. He had a cape that stood still in the breezeless night and the Millennium Ring hanging from his neck. He was shirtless showing six-packs and a well tanned front. He had a gold band around his left arm and wrist. Anzu had vowed commitment to him when she turned seven, but had never liked him. Bakura walked forward and pulled her close him.  
  
"Hurry and finish this. I don't like it when you stall and stalling to long here could bring horrible things to you." Bakura whispered into her ear. Anzu jerked away.  
  
"Get out before some one sees you." She said and pointed towards the window.  
  
"No one tells me when to leave; especially not some low-class bitch who doesn't know anything." Bakura said and smirked. Anzu's eyes went red; no one talks to her and gets away with it, King of Thieves or not.  
  
"Why I ought a-" Anzu was cut off by the sound of the door opening. She turned around to find a hiding spot and dove behind the bed. She looked around for Bakura but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'Good thing too, that bastard.' She thought.  
  
Yami entered his room and looked around. Everything seemed in tack. He walked by the window and looked out, nothing there. Yami turned back around and surveyed the room. He was about to walk forward when Bakura's hands grabbed him.  
  
"Don't move Pharaoh! I have a weapon here and another person to back me up." Bakura hissed into his ear. Yami stood still, half in shock and half in fear.  
  
'BAKURA!' Anzu tried to yell at him mentally. Even though she knew she shouldn't try to stop him, something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her to. Anzu stood up from her hiding place and walked over to where Bakura was holding Yami hostage. She grabbed Bakura's white hair and punched him straight in the face. Bakura stumbled back holding his face. She grabbed the knife she had dropped earlier and pointed it at Bakura, "Get out of here NOW!"  
  
"Who's going to make me? You?! HA! Don't make me laugh!" Bakura seemed amused at the thought of her beating him.  
  
"YES!" Anzu said as she landed a series of punches and kicks on Bakura. Finally he decided to she was much stronger then she seemed.  
  
"You won this round but I will return!" He said as he jumped off the balcony. Anzu sighed in relief and turned to look at Yami. Yami was staring at her, shocked at how a girl could fight like that.  
  
"It's impolite to stare." She said teasingly. Anzu took a good look at Yami now and blushed a little. He, too, was shirt less, showing off a four-pack and lightly tanned chest. He had a golden band on his left arm and wrist. He also had gold bands on his right arm. He wore white pants and a purple cape. Around his neck was the Millennium Puzzle. Anzu stared at him for a minute, lost in a daydream.  
  
Yami smirked, "You're right, it is impolite to stare." Anzu immediately came out of her dream and scowled him. She was about to leave when he caught her hand, "How did you know he was in here?" Anzu froze. She couldn't tell him, could she?  
  
"Uh...I don't...at least.. I..." She stuttered, trying to find an excuse. Anzu couldn't find one and quickly turned to look at him, but that was a big mistake. During her fight with Bakura, her veil had become loose. And now, it finally fell off. Yami's eyes got big and he backed away, from shock or fear, Anzu couldn't tell.  
  
"You're..An...zu.. How?......." He continued to stutter as she stood there, looking dumb founded. Then she looked down and saw her veil on the floor.  
  
'OH SHIT!' her mind yelled. How could she have been so careless? She went down to grab it and another unwanted memory came back.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Anzu was in the Prince's room, waiting for him to wake up. She was looking down at his sleeping form. Yami yawned and slowly started to wake up. He opened his eye a little and waited for the room to come into focus. The first thing he saw was Anzu staring down at him.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMI!" She yelled.  
  
"AH!" Yami screamed and rolled off the bed onto the cold floor face first. Anzu looked over the side of the bed with an expression of pity and humor. Yami was sprawled out on the floor. He slowly got up and looked at Anzu, "Why are you here instead of with my sister?"  
  
"Because your mommy told me to come wake you up and your sister is getting dressed." Anzu replied cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, so she said _wake_ me up not _scare_ me half to death." Yami said sarcastically. Anzu laughed and jumped off the bed.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Anzu came back to reality and stepped back. 'Whats happening to me? Why am I seeing these things?' she thought. "Why is this happing to me?" She yelled in frustration. She wanted to cry but she had never been aloud to. Tears were her weakness.  
  
"Tell me, are you Princess Manzuma?" Yami asked. The name struck a cored somewhere but her mind refused to listen to it.  
  
"Stop it! Stop toying with me...BAKURA!" Anzu once again yelled out. She was about to run when Yami grabbed her arm again. On instinct she turned and punched him in the gut. He let go instantly and she ran out the door.  
  
Yami sank to the floor clutching his stomach. 'She can punch _hard_' he thought.  
  
Anzu kept running down the hallway, not paying attention to where she was going. She turned the corner and ran into some one.  
  
"PRINCESS?!" 


	4. I cant think……

SC: Whelp, since I got a lot of fast reviews, I decided to update extra fast this time ^^ see, giving does have good consequences.  
  
Myst: --;;; u should try giving your self  
  
SC: Shut up! Anyway, thanx to:  
  
Purple Queen ~ I'll keep updating, don't worry. U keep updating too ^_^  
  
Sero ~ U REVIEWED! And it isn't my b-day..yet  
  
Lyneria ~Thanxies for the review ^_^  
  
Rosz of the Angel ~ Glad you like my story.  
  
SC: that's it I think, Myst, disclaimer plz.  
  
Myst: *shakes head* nope, not this time  
  
SC: be glad ur Yami's sister.. Ill do it then. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sero for that matter. I do own this story, the plot and Myst.  
  
The Egyptian Princess Chapter 4: Introduced  
  
"PRINCESS?"  
  
Anzu's blue eyes met a pair of green ones. Anzu held her breath; the time seemed cursed as the seconds went by like minutes. Anzu soon realized two other people were with this stranger in front of her.  
  
"An..zu" a young girl her age stuttered. Anzu couldn't take it any more; she turned around and ran as fast as she could to get out of the palace. Her eyes were glassed over as her heart told her to turn around and go back to them. Finally, Anzu made her way to the palace garden. There she stopped to catch her breath and think of what had just happened.  
  
"Why.. Why do I feel like this? Who am I? I need to know, who is this person I keep remembering? SOMEONE TELL ME!" Anzu yelled in rage and punched the tree next to her, causing it to crack a little. (Yikes!) Anzu fell to her knees and was at the verge of crying. But the tears never came, she hadn't cried for ten years and she wasn't about to now.  
  
Back in the palace Mai, Myst, and Isis were looking at each other in pure shock. "Was that really Anzu?" Mai asked.  
  
"I don't know." Isis replied in shaky voice. Myst looked at then at the floor. Her eyes shot up and looked down the hallway that she had come.  
  
"Yami's room is down this hall! Oh God! If Yami saw her then..." The three of them looked at each other and then raced towards Yami's room. Myst entered her brother's room and saw him staring out the window, just staring off into space.  
  
"Yami?" Myst called quietly as to not scare him. His crimson eyes met her green ones. She then ran over and hugged him tightly. Isis and Mai stood in the door way watching the scene before them.  
  
"If that was really Anzu then I know w certain some one is going to be _dead_" Mai whispered into Isis's ear. Isis nodded solemnly; Anzu was announced to be dead nine years ago. Even thought people said this, Yami had never given up hope, even if the odds were against him.  
  
"My Pharaoh, princess, if you will excuse us, Mai and I are very tired and would like to go to bed. We will see you a breakfast in the morning." Isis said while curtsying.  
  
"It just Yami and Myst. Yes, see you in the morning." Myst said. Mai and Isis curtsied one last time and walked towards their rooms. "Im tired also. See you in the morning Yami." Myst turned around to leave.  
  
"Did you see her Myst?" Myst stopped and turned around. She sighed and nodded her head. The look of pain in her brother's eyes was too much to bare. She quickly exited the room and started to head towards her own.  
  
Anzu had stolen a horse and started to ride off into the desert. The moon- bathed desert took on look of silence and solitude. About a mile away from the city, Anzu got off her horse and just sat down. The sand was still warm from the day's heat. She stared at the stars as they seemed to wink at her. She sighed inwardly; the night sky was so beautiful.  
  
"Go back and talk to them" a voice came from behind her. Anzu jumped up and looked around. She saw that same maid who had helped her earlier that day.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Anzu asked accusingly. The woman, Halima she called herself, smiled warmly at Anzu.  
  
"Still as feisty as ever. Actually, the shrine to worship the goddess Auset is just over yonder. Every night I go there to pray and give thanks. Maybe one day you should too. Anyway, go back and talk with them. You might find the answer to your questions." With that Halima left Anzu to think of what she had said. Anzu looked back towards the sky; the stars had started to disappear, had she been out that long?  
  
"I guess to find my answers I need to give up something. Like the stars; they must give up their shine until the sun goes back to sleep once more." Anzu thought aloud. She slowly walked towards her horse and jumped onto it. Anzu gently clucked and the horse went into a steady trot towards the palace. By the time Anzu arrived and returned the horse to its stable, the royal family and its closest friends/advisors were already eating breakfast. Anzu quietly walked towards the dinning hall. The guards there took one glance at her and immediately let her in.  
  
Yami looked up from his food as the doors opened. As Anzu stepped into the room he immediately stood up and watched her walk towards the end of the table.  
  
Bowing she said, "My Pharaoh, we have met before and you claim that I am some kind of princess. Princess Anzu, the girl claimed to be dead and yet here you think as I stand before you that I am her. I do not know whether this is true or not, but I do know that I want to help you find her if I am not the one." Anzu looked up and noticed the princess had moved in front of her. Anzu took a startled step back, not use to people coming up to her like that.  
  
"I know only of one way to tell if you are my long lost friend." Myst told her quietly. Soon the doors opened and Dark Magician Girl stepped into the room. Anzu looked puzzled as the Magician Girl walked towards her. "DMG, please if you can, try to talk to this young girl here." Myst stepped back to watch.  
  
'Has she gone crazy?!' the DMG thought. 'She knows I can only talk to my master. Oh well.' /Can you hear this? / The DMG asked mentally. Anzu blinked a couple of time before understanding what was happening. It was faint, but she could defiantly tell the Magician Girl was talking to her. This aroused another memory that was long ago sealed away.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Anzu was playing in her crib when suddenly her parents came in.  
  
"Look what we brought you sweetie! Your own monster to play with." Anzu's mother said as she set down the baby looking Dark Magician Girl. "Let's go Kyle; we might want to leave these two alone for a while." The Queen said as she turned and walked towards the door. The King followed his wife out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" the 2-yr-old Anzu asked her new companion. The DMG looked at Anzu carefully. /I am your guardian Princess. My name is Dark Magician Girl. I am here to serve and protect you. / Anzu looked at the Magician Girl. "But I don't want you to _serve_ me. I want to be your friend." Anzu replied back cheerfully. DMG seemed a little surprise but then smiled. /Ok./  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
Anzu looked up and caught a glimpse of shock in the Magician's eyes. "Dark Magician Girl." She replied faintly. DMG smiled a warm smile and hugged her master. Tears brimmed in the DMG's eyes, happy she was no longer mistress- less. Anzu pulled away from the hug and looked at everyone in the room. She turned her head and looked away.  
  
"I still can not remember who I am." Anzu said.  
  
"You will." Anzu looked up at the voice and saw a boy about her age with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing what a normal Egyptian would wear out in the streets or on any day for that matter. He gave a goofy grin, "Names Katsuya Jounouchi. Royal Army Commander. And this is my sister, Shizuka. She heads the cooking and cleaning crews." Jounouchi waved his hand to a girl with blues eyes and reddish-brown hair. Shizuka was wearing a cotton skirt and shirt with a silk vest over it. She bowed.  
  
A girl with raven black hair and black eyes was the next to come over to Anzu. Her skin had a deeper tan then the others. She was wearing a simple cream dress that hid her hands and feet. Around her neck was the Millennium Necklace. She smiled and bowed a little, "My name is Isis Ishtar. I happen to be The Pharaoh's top advisor." Anzu smiled and nodded, she remembered Isis from the hall incident.  
  
"My name is Mai Kujuka. I'm in charge of the money volt." Mai had long, blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a deep violet silk dress.  
  
A boy with brown hair that seemed to stand on end walked over. His eyes were brown and he had light colored skin and he too wore normal Egyptian clothes. "I'm Hiroto Honda; second in command of the Army."  
  
The girl Sero walked over and bowed, "I believe we have met before. Im Sero Kaiba and over there is my twin brother, Seto Kaiba. He is the royal priest. We had a little brother but he was killed when he was three."  
  
"Oh no, im very sorry; who was your brother?" Anzu asked curiously.  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba" Sero said as she looked away. Anzu gasped inwardly; she knew who had killed him.  
  
Myst tried to change the subject, "Well, I guess you know that I'm Myst and this is my brother Yami."  
  
Anzu smiled and nodded. "Thank you for introducing your selves, it helps me a lot." Mai raised her and a maid came over and curtsied.  
  
"Give Princess Anzu a bath and show her to the spare dresses. I will get the tailor to come and we can get your measurements." The maid curtsied and asked for Anzu to follow her. Anzu bowed and left with the maid. "I can't believe...After all those years, she's still alive. She does have the gods smiling down on her."  
  
Katsuya turned and looked at his sister, "Shizuka! Are you ok?" Shizuka turned a little before fainting. Her face was flushed and she looked very week. Katsuya ran over to her side. "Shizuka! SHIZUKA!" he yelled while trying to shake her awake.  
  
"Get the healers NOW!" Yami yelled. Mai quickly left to accomplish the much needed task. Katsuya continued to try and shake his sister awake, but his efforts were futile.  
  
SC: A CLIFFY! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Im evil!  
  
Myst: Mentally or physically?  
  
SC: Shut-up! Plz R&R! 


	5. Virus Strike

SC: Ppl actually LIKE me!  
  
Myst: -_-. they must be robots or something. *is hit with mallet* o.x ouch.  
  
SC: that ought to shut you up for a while. Thanx to the reviewers:  
  
Bunny ~ uh.. Ok O.o'''  
  
Sero: sorry, I didn't know what he could be *shrugs*  
  
Yami's Girl Forever ~ Thanx for the review, yes, I can be VERY evil! *strange music*  
  
Purple Queen ~ The DMG is my fav monster also! At first I thought she was called the light magician because of a certain person *death glares my brother*.  
  
Kari ~ Thanx for the review ^^  
  
Y Sunfire ~ Sorry, I had this plot in my head for some time now. No one is perfect and I was already lectured by my friend for miss typed things. That's cool that ur studding Egypt. When you publish ur book tell me so I can read it ^^  
  
Ataure ~ Thanx for the review ^^  
  
Redroseprincess678 ~ Um.... Shoot, I never thought of this. I guess there might be one more. Srry if this disturbs u ^^;;;  
  
Anzu(Tea)456 ~ thanx for the review! Yes, Anzu/Tea is a very cool character ^^  
  
Kagome1990 ~ Glad you like the story ^_^  
  
Ok, done wit the reviews. Disclaimer Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Star-Cosmos does not own YGO or Sero. She does own Myst and the plot to this story. ON WIT DA SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Egyptian Princess Chapter 5: Virus Strike  
  
Anzu lazed back in the bathtub, watching the rose petals float by her face. She sighed; life was good at the moment. It had been 45 minutes since she left everyone; it was about time to go back. Slowly, she got out of the warm water and wrapped a towel around herself. The servant led the way to the guest dressing room. Anzu chose a cream, silk color dress that came down to her ankles and showed her tanned arms. She then went and put the rose necklace she had re-found and put that on. Anzu studied her reflection in the mirror. (Did they have mirrors back then?) When she thought she was suitable enough to show herself, Anzu left her quarters and went searching for Yami.  
  
"Princess! The Pharaoh wants you in Shizuka's room right now!" a maid said hurriedly. Anzu nodded and followed the maid. When they arrived Anzu ran over to Shizuka and worry spread like wildfire on her face. Shizuka moaned and moved her head to the side.  
  
"Anzu, do you know what this disease is?" Yami asked.  
  
"I don't think it would be proper-." Anzu said a little shakily.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T THINKS IT'S PROPER!? Just because you're the long lost Princess of the north doesn't mean you can now go and forget the people who YOU serve! You don't deserve to be princess!" Katsuya yelled. Anzu put her head down in shame.  
  
"Katsuya! She is of royal blood; it's not her fault she was taken away! How would you feel if some one took Shizuka away and when she came back ten years later, not knowing anything, would you tell her she doesn't deserve to be you sister?!" Mai told scolded him. Katsuya looked at Anzu then to his sister.  
  
"N-no. he's right. I don't deserve to b-be princess. I...I.." Anzu couldn't hold it anymore. She got up and ran from the room. Again the tears pressed against her eyes and again she wouldn't let them fall. She ran to the fountain in the garden and sat there, just staring out into space.  
  
"Well, well, how is the princess?" A voice said from nowhere. Anzu turned around and saw Bakura standing over her.  
  
"Go away. I don't need you anymore." Anzu growled. Bakura laughed at this.  
  
"Oh but Princess, you do need me. For I know how you friend has gotten sick; and how to cure her." Bakura said with a mocking smile.  
  
"WHAT!? Tell me NOW!" Anzu yelled and grabbed him by his throat.  
  
"The old woman that said the strange chant? It was actually a curse; a curse were every time you get a memory back, one of your friends falls ill or gets worse from the dieses."  
  
"What disease? And tell me the cure!" Anzu pressed. Bakura smiled and started to walk away.  
  
"No, I don't feel like it." With that said to torture her for the next few days, he continued to walk away. /You aren't going to let him get away, are you?/ Anzu turned around and saw the DMG standing there. Anzu gave a little smirk //No, no I'm not.// DMG nodded and flew straight towards Bakura.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl.Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
"What the.." Bakura turned around just in time to be hit by the powerful attack by DMG. He hit the ground hard and laid there for a few moments. Slowly, he got up and wiped away the blood that had started to run from his lip. "Nice shot. You do still have that deceiving skill that was taught to you. Very good." Bakura's smirk was once again planted on his face. Anzu shivered a little.  
  
"Tell me the cure or else I'll have DMG kill you." Anzu said in a cold tone.  
  
"No, you wont because I summon my Man-Eater Bug. Attack it and you'll kill your little friend." Bakura said in the same tone. Anzu turned white; she remembered that horrid monster. "I guess since we have nothing further to discuss I shall leave you." Bakura bowed, "Till next time...Princess." Bakura then walked away.  
  
"Damn you Bakura...wait? Was he just being polite???" Anzu said under her breath. /Here comes everyone./ DMG said. Anzu turned around and watched as Myst ran and hugged her.  
  
"You're still alive! We saw you fighting some one and cam as fast as we could! Are you ok?" Myst said examining Anzu.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little run in with Ba- er, some one I once knew." Anzu laughed nervously. 'Why did I just protect him?'  
  
"Um, Princess Anzu.. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have given you more time to explain. Please forgive me." Katsuya said and bowed.  
  
"I'm still not use to the princess thing... It's alright. I know you're just worried for your sister and I respect that. Apology accepted." Anzu stared to walk back towards the palace when she felt another memory trying to return. 'Oh Ra, please no!' Anzu shut her eyes as the memory flooded over her brain.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Anzu was sitting on the ground staring at the stars. It was about 8:00 and her parents would come to get her soon.  
  
"May we sit down with you?" Anzu looked up to see young Isis (age 8), Mai (age 7), Shizuka (age 3) and Myst (age 4, same age as Anzu).  
  
"Sure, I would like that."  
  
"So, how did you like the party?" Mai asked. They had just finished celebrating Anzu's 4th birthday.  
  
"It was great! I'm so glad you guys could make it." Anzu smiled.  
  
"I wiked the dancwers. They was pwitty." Shizuka said. (come on, she's 3!)  
  
"Girls, its time to come inside." They heard Anzu's mother call. They slowly got up and walked towards the palace; weary from the night's events.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Anzu opened her eyes and looked back at her friends. She closely studied them until she came to Sero.  
  
"You know..I don't feel so good..." Sero said before fainting. Seto ran towards his sister's side. Anzu was next to her checking her pulse and feeling her forehead.  
  
"Oh God, we need to get her to the emergency room NOW!" Mai said. Again the healers were called to take Sero to the medical wing. Everyone was leaving but Anzu and Yami.  
  
"Yami.. I.. I have something I need to tell you." Anzu said rubbing her arm. Yami looked at her and nodded; telling her to go on. "Well, um, you see. The reason people are getting sick is because of me." Yami laughed.  
  
"Now why would people fall ill because of you? I think Sero just happened to get whatever Shizuka has. It'll be ok."  
  
"No! You don't understand! A curse was put on me and now every time I get a memory back some one I love falls ill or dies!" Anzu blurted out.  
  
AN: Cliffie! Anyway, to get things straight I will give you the ages of the characters now.  
  
Anzu, Myst: 16 Shizuka: 15 Yami, Katsuya, Honda: 17 Isis: 20 Mai: 19 Sero: 18 Bakura, Seto: 22 Malik: 21 -------------------- I'll add him later.  
  
Ok, that should be it. Any ?'s just ask them in your review. Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

SC: Wow. 31 reviews! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!  
  
Yami: What about me?  
  
SC: I love you too! *glomps Yami*  
  
Anzu: *gives death glares*  
  
SC: *lets go* But, I love reviews more  
  
Yami: I feel unloved..  
  
SC: Srry. Onto the ppl who did review:  
  
Angel-of-the-Apocalypse ~ Thanx for da review. Yeah, Anzu does need a different roll then the cheerleader every once in a while.  
  
Kassie ~ Thanx for the review. Don't worry, Anzu doesn't have anything for Bakura (cant say the same thing about Bakura though _) lets just say she has a "soft spot" cause she has practically known him forever. Literally...  
  
GoddessLD ~ Thanx for the review. Glad you like the story thus far ^_^.  
  
Sero ~ Don't worry, I wont kill you off..If you don't annoy me. *evil eyes*  
  
Purple Queen ~ I know DMG doesn't have Dark Magic Attack but I couldn't think of anything else ^^'' I know.. No new YGO on Saturday..WAH!!!!!! they r so evil! *pouts*  
  
That should be it. Anzu, disclaimer.  
  
Anzu: Star-Cosmos doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sero. She does own Myst and the plot to this story. ON WIT DA FIC!  
  
The Egyptian Princess Chapter 6:  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Yami questioned. Anzu's eyes started to glass over. No, she was not going to break down.  
  
"Yami, when I was little, a woman put a curse on me. I didn't know till now that the curse would harm my friends and loved ones." Anzu said. Every word her voice grew horse and cracked. Yami put his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find someway to get rid of this curse. I pro-"  
  
"No, I.. I cant sit back and watch my friends die. I have to leave and forget." Anzu said sadly.  
  
"What!? No. DO NOT think of it. I lost you once and I wont lose you again." Yami said sternly. He turned her around to face him. Firmly, but not too hard, he squeezed her shoulders.  
  
"But, my pharaoh, I have to. I don't want you or your sister to get hurt." Anzu said and looked into his eyes. That was mistake. She was now lost in them.  
  
"Anzu, don't worry about me and Myst. We have been through the worst and still lived. We can help you over come this." Yami said in a quiet tone so only Anzu could hear. Slowly, their faces started to come together. Their lips had almost touched when...  
  
"Pharaoh Yami! Behave you're in public! And Myst would have a fit if she found out about this! You trying to get closer to a slave girl." A voice said from behind. Instantly Yami and Anzu, who were five shades of red, pulled apart and looked at the uninvited person.  
  
"Malik! How have you been?" Yami asked his second in command advisor. Malik smiled and jumped off his horse.  
  
"I'm fine my Pharaoh. But it seems you have again hired a beautiful maid on purpose. I might have to report you to the princess this time." Malik said while smirking. Yami smirked back.  
  
"And maybe I should tell Isis and Seto about what I have seen you doing with Sero. (Not that way perverts!!!)" Yami threatened. It was Malik's turn to blush. "And May I point out this is no servant behind me" Yami continued and stepped aside. Anzu gracefully walked up and bowed.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, er, Advisor Malik." Anzu said politely. Malik stared at her in shock.  
  
"The p-p-princess? Has returned?" Malik stammered. Then, quickly regaining his manners, bowed. "Please forgive me for calling you a servant! I did not recognize you. You have grown to become a lovely young woman." He turned to Yami, "By the way, have you seen Sero? She was suppose to meet me at the palace gates."  
  
Anzu looked down and Yami sighed, "She's in the hospital wing. We were out side and she just collapsed. This is the second time today someone has done that. Shizuka was the first." Malik turned white.  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to go see her."  
  
"You may." Anzu said. Yami was about to argue but Anzu shot him a glare of warning and he shut up. Malik bowed one last time and quickly hurried off.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Yami asked.  
  
"Because I believe in love. And when one is in trouble the other should be by their side."  
  
Anzu replied simply. They started to walk towards the palace when a messenger ran up to them.  
  
"My Pharaoh. Princess. I have bad news. Lady Shizuka has gotten worse. The healers do not think that she will last the night." The messenger said bowing low. Anzu gasped and ran, more like sprinted, towards the hospital wing. She ran through the door and saw Shizuka lying there. Anzu was quickly there by her side.  
  
"Wake Up! Wake up!" Anzu said while trying to shake her awake. No luck. Anzu looked down. This was all her fault. Anzu laid her head down on the bed. Something in the back of her mind started to stir, but she couldn't quit make it out.  
  
Fi eno stsurt ni yht fles Eno nac od eht elbissopmi Suht si eht tra fo eruc Ot esoht ohw era tserup ni treah Dna yhtrow-tsurt ni yht sdeed.  
  
'Where did that come from?' Anzu thought as she lifts up her head. Even though the language, if it was a language, was unusual, it gave her strength and security. She stood up and left the room, not looking back at her friend lying there in bed.  
  
"My princess! You must hurry!" Isis yelled.  
  
"What is it Isis?" Anzu asked, concern clearly in her voice.  
  
"Others have fallen ill of this plague."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I am sorry my Princess, but it seems it has struck the Princess and Pharaoh." Anzu's look was one of the greatest horror. In fact, it even made Isis flinch at the sight of it. Isis dared to continue, "Myst seems to have barely been effected by it. Probably because of her Wingweaver. Wingweaver has the ability to keep her master healthier longer then others." Isis said, trying to lighten the mood. He effort was in vain.  
  
"And what of Pharaoh Yami?" Anzu asked. Isis looked down.  
  
"He is of the worst. The virus has struck him so hard that even his Dark Magician is showing signs of the virus. He is just barely holding onto life. I pray to the Goddess Isis that he may live the night." Anzu went pale and sat down.  
  
"Isis, can you do me a favor?" Anzu asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Anything my Princess."  
  
"Can you please ready me a horse and some items for travel?"  
  
"What? You aren't serious about leaving again?" Isis questioned. Anzu stood up and looked at Isis.  
  
"I have unfinished business to attend to in the desert. I will return will return with a cure to this madness. This I promise you." Anzu smiled and placed a hand on Isis's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know the desert like the back of my hand. I will return safely. And I will be taking Magician Girl with me as well." Isis nodded, feeling a little better about her leaving, and went off to do as she requested.  
  
Later that day at the palace gates, the remaining few who were not sick, gathered around to bid their princess farewell.  
  
"Please take care. And try to come back before ten years this time." Mai said and gave her thumbs up. Anzu smiled and looked at the rest of her friends.  
  
"Thank you, for letting me do this. I promise I will return with the antidote." Anzu said. She reared on her chocolate colored Arabian horse, turned, and galloped out of the city with the Magician Girl close behind. All that laid before her now was golden sand and perfect blue skies. /Where to now?/ Magician Girl asked. Anzu smirked. The first stop was the Akurab's campsite where she would deal with Bakura once and for all.  
  
SC: Ok, hope you liked it.*looks around* its been quiet.. Too quiet. _ _  
  
Yami: Who are you looking for?  
  
SC: Myst.. She disappeared.  
  
Myst: *swing through on vine in jungle clothes* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SC: O.O  
  
Myst: Hi- *runs into tree* ya.. *falls* ow...  
  
SC: I'm not going to ask.. but I will ask for you to review! Plz, the money we get from your reviews (yeah! Like we really do!) will go to help Myst recovery. So REVIEW! 


	7. Desert Adventure

SC: ok, don't get use to the very quick updates! I have spring break this week and nothing ever happens so I'm spend more time on the com then usual. Anyways thanx to da reviewers.  
  
Silver Dragon: Thanx for the review ^_^  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: Glad you like the story. Thanx for da review.  
  
Sero: calm down. Yes, evil Bakura will go away...I wont say die though... And you cant kill him your self cause your sick in bed!  
  
Siana: thanx for the review. Er, I wouldn't call it perfect. Or very detailed... but if you insist. ^^  
  
Kari: Ooo... your good! Was it that noticeable?  
  
Purple Queen: Lol. I'm making Malik good in this story. The only reason he went like a maniac in the future is cause he had a maniac Yami that killed his father and wanted power to rule the world. Second, the cure thing is meant to be unreadable, unless your Kari _. It will be readable later.  
  
GoddessLD: Thanx for the review.  
  
Stargirl3000: eh, you'd be surprised at some of the fics I've read.  
  
L.W.: Thanx for the review. You're really smart to figure those things out. ^_^  
  
Ok, that's all the reviews for now. And because of that we have earned another 800 dollars for Myst's surgery! Ok, disclaimer plz Mai.  
  
Mai: Star-Cosmos does not own Sero or Yu-Gi-Oh! She does own Myst and the plot to this story.  
  
The Egyptian Princess Chapter 7: Desert Storm  
  
Anzu looked up from the fire she had created. It had been a long day of merciless riding and everyone was tired. Magician Girl had gone to sleep already and the horse looked dead from where it was laying. Anzu sighed, why couldn't she get Yami off her mind? 'Could it be that maybe.. NO! Anzu, don't think of it! A fighter like you cant fall victim to a silly emotion!' She lay on her back and looked at the stars. "I've lost my will to kill. I've let myself get soft. Am I really ready to be out all alone again?" /You're a fighter. You have all it takes to make it out here in the wilderness. You did before/ Anzu looked over at Magician Girl, who was now sitting up and looking at her. /Princess Anzu, you used to always tell me what was bothering you. So please, tell me how you feel right now/  
  
"I feel like.. it was a mistake to go back to the palace. My life was much easier when I roamed around the desert with no one to care about but my self. But now." Anzu looked down. "...Now I worry about you and everyone who is still in the palace." Magician Girl looked at her master. /Why do you worry about us?/  
  
"Because, you once had a special place in my life, and now some one has taken those memories away. I'm worried they might take the real people. I could live without the memory of you but I couldn't live without you." Anzu looked up and saw tears in Magician Girl's eyes. /Princess Anzu... you... need to rest/ She said and quickly wiped away the tears. Anzu nodded and went to her sleeping bag.  
  
The sun hadn't even risen yet and Anzu and Magician Girl were already on the move. " Dark Magician Girl! Fly up and see if you can see a large camp with red flag standing on one of the tents!" Anzu shouted over the hoof beats of the horse. Magician Girl nodded and rose higher into the air. /About 2 miles up there seems to be a rather large camp but no red flag../ Anzu's eyes brows came into a frown. No flag? That was unusual. There was always a red flag. // Do you see golden tent that's over decorated with gems and gold?// Anzu asked through their mental link. Magician Girl squinted her eyes and looked harder. / Yes! Yes, there is a tent like that/  
  
'Good. I knew they wouldn't have left. And no one knows I've become the long lost princess.' Anzu thought as the camp came into view on the horizon. Once Anzu had reached the gate Anzu slowed to a trot, much to the horse's pleasure. //Magician Girl. Wait out here till I call. Ok?// Magician Girl knew her master had to have some plan and silently agreed.  
  
"A-anzu?! Oh my! RISE THE GATES!" a sentry called. The gates crackled and creaked as they were lifted higher into the air.  
  
"Thank you." Anzu mumbled as she past the guard. It had been a while since she had last seen this place. 'Not much has changed. But something's not right..'  
  
"Anzu! You've finally returned!" a squeaky voice from behind her called. Anzu turned to see a bright flash of red run and hug her. "What took you so long? I was getting worried!" The red head said and tightened her grip.  
  
"Ma.su..mi.cant.breathe!" Anzu said between gasps.  
  
"Oops, sorry." The girl, called Masumi, said and let go. She was wearing typical Egyptian clothes that were reddish-brown color. Her hair was tied back in a bun but some strands had fallen out. She had a dull silver armband and a cloth-like headband around her forehead. "So what took you so long? Did you kill the Pharaoh yet? Well, of course you did! You never return unless the job is finished." Anzu put her hand behind her head and laughed a little.  
  
"Well, it is a tad bit hard to travel across the desert with no horse."  
  
"Well, didn't Bakura give you his horse?" Masumi asked in an innocent tone.  
  
"His horse!? I would rather ride a camel thank you!" Anzu said, "Anyways, that horse was way to old to take across the desert. By the way, have you seen Bakura? I need to, uh, report in." Masumi nodded and pointed towards the headquarters.  
  
"You made it just in time. He was about to assemble a team and go Tomb Robbing again." Anzu put on her serious face and walked towards the giant tent. The outside wasn't much but the inside had walls of gold! Everywhere you looked some type of gem on golden artifact shined. Anzu always thanked the Gods that the tent didn't have a sunroof.  
  
"So, you made it back already. Sorry I wasn't there to great you with a welcoming party." Bakura's voice said from the door.  
  
"You know what I've come for so don't act stupid." Anzu's voice was cold and low. A warning many people should have taken more seriously. But they chose their fate with a horrible end.  
  
"Yes, I know. But why should I give it to a betrayer? The medicine I own is only used for me and the people I feel are worthy of it. And you are not worthy of anything!" Bakura looked at her with same coldness she was giving him. Without warning, Anzu grabbed the nearest sword and lunged at Bakura. He dodged it just in time to only receiving a cut on the cheek.  
  
"Not bad. You have guts and skill kid. But know one lives when they challenge me." Bakura grabbed his dagger and crouched down low. Anzu through the sword at him as a diversion and attacked with her own dagger. It had worked. Bakura moved away from the flying sword and was hit in the side with the dagger. Pain surged through his body and he tried to stop the blood flow.  
  
"Now you know how it feels. Everyday an assassin is killed because of a blow like that. You don't have any better chance then one of us would." Anzu smirked. She could leave know, but that was just a taste of what she wanted him to suffer. Bakura glared at her. He attacked while holding his side. Anzu put up her dagger just in time, but it did little use. The dagger flew through the air and landed a few feet away.  
  
"This is where you die!" Bakura yelled. Anzu quickly pulled something in front of her to shield herself. The item she was now holding was the Millennium Ring. It glowed a bright blue and started to pull Bakura into it.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" He screamed and tried to get away. "You haven't heard the last of me PRINCESS ANZU!!!" and then he was gone. Silence rang in her ears as she looked around the room.  
  
"I'm glad that's over." Anzu said to no one in particular. She stood up and ran over to an ordinary looking chest. Inside were bottles after bottles of liquids and medicines. 'Oh, crap! How do I find out which of these is the right one?' Just then the sounds of trumpets filled the air.  
  
"The Pharaoh is coming! Be on guard!" A sentry called out. 'Oh, double crap' Anzu thought as she ran out from the tent.  
  
"Anzu! I thought you killed the Pharaoh!" Masumi yelled. Anzu ignored her and ran to the rapidly closing gates.  
  
"OPEN THESE GATES!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"No. Orders from Bakura that if the Pharaoh were to ever come then we should never let him in."  
  
"Gr.. BAKURA'S DEAD!" Anzu yelled back. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "He challenged me to a fight to the death and I won, as you can see. So that makes me the rightful personal-in-charged here. And I order you TO OPEN THIS GATE!" The sentry saw she wasn't kidding and started to raise the gate once more. //Magician Girl, now's a good time to come// Anzu telepathically said as she ran out to greet Yami.  
  
Yami was just barely able to stay up. 'Maybe I should have listened to Myst just this once.' The heat from the day was just beginning to beat down on his back. It was about 10:00 in the morning.  
  
(Warning! Fluff-stuff up ahead. Warning!)  
  
"Yami!" Anzu yelled. Yami looked up and saw Anzu running towards him. He jumped off his horse and ran towards her. "What are you doing here? You should be back at the palace!" Anzu hugged him at once. But the instant they touched his body became limp. "Yami? YAMI!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"Princess, we must bring him inside at once." Masumi's innocent voice said. Anzu nodded and helped Masumi carry Yami's body towards the gate.  
  
"You! Get me a cart and hurry." Anzu yelled at a boy standing there. The boy nodded and quickly hurried off. Anzu then saw a group of girls watching her. "And two of you get Bakura's former tent ready!" The girls backed away and ran to do what had they had been told. Anzu looked down at Yami, "For the love of Ra. Yami, please hold on!"  
  
SC: Well, how'd you like it? Srry Bakura fans, but he had to go sometime. Tell me in a review of what u thought. That would be awfully kind of you. 


	8. Let the Healing Begin!

SC: Yay! More reviews. 53 is the total now! I LOVE YOU PPL!!!!!  
  
Myst: yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
SC: Sour mood today. Whatsup?  
  
Myst: nothing. Get on with the reviews.  
  
SC: oook. Thanx to the reviewers:  
  
L.W. ~ you want fluff huh? Well, you'll get fluff in this chapter. (more then last I hope ^^U)  
  
Silver Dragon ~ Yami will be fine. He's too stubborn to die from sickness. (Yami: HEY!)  
  
Goddess LD ~ Thanx for the review. I can tell you liked the last chapter. ^_^  
  
Yami's Girl Forever ~ He he. I like Bakura too, but he had to go sometime.  
  
Magician Of Faith ~ Is there anyway I can read that stuff??? I mean like a review or something online? Cause I cant read Jap if my life depended on it! But, thanx for the review..and the incite ^__^  
  
Kagome of Spring Dances ~ Yeah, Tea really does rock! Like I said before, Yami's too stubborn to die naturally.  
  
Hikari ~ Eh, fast you say? Well, Bakura became so eager to finish Anzu off he became careless. That's why it probably seemed fast ^^''  
  
Y Sunfire ~ Yep, great minds do think alike. When you get the story your talking about up (if it isn't already up) tell me so I can read it! ^_^  
  
Sero ~ I thought u liked Bakura? Wait, that's not u..  
  
Kari ~ Glad you liked the last chapter ^_^  
  
Phew, that should be all of them. Disclaimer plz, Jou.  
  
Jou: Star-Cosmos doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sero. She does own Myst and the plot to this story.  
  
The Egyptian Princess  
  
Chapter 8: Let the Healing Begin!  
  
Yami was asleep in the tent when lunch came around. Although Anzu hadn't eaten since she left the palace, she refused the food that they tried to serve her.  
  
"Princess Anzu, please eat. You don't want to get sick or weak." Masumi insisted. Anzu looked at her old friend.  
  
"Why do you call me 'Princess Anzu'? I'm no princess and you know that!" Anzu said. Masumi looked at the ground.  
  
"Because..why else would you come here without completing a mission? And why else would you be so worried in the Pharaoh's health?" Masumi answered whiles continuing to look at the ground. Anzu looked her friend. Masumi was starting to shake and Anzu noticed she was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I know my fate now. Yami is going to be healed and then you two are going to take this camp and punish us for everything that we have done." Masumi sobbed. Anzu reached over and hugged her.  
  
"I would never do that! And if Yami tried to pull that stunt I would also take the penalty cause I was part of this group." Anzu tried to comfort her friend. Masumi sniffed and shook her head, saying she understood. "Now do you know what type disease this is?" Masumi looked at Yami closely. She put her ear close to his face to listen to his breathing. Anzu didn't particularly like how close she was getting to him, but didn't say anything. 'Masumi, if you do anything..Wait! Anzu, don't think that!'  
  
"I'm sorry. But I have no clue what type of sickness has been bestowed upon him." Masumi moved into an upright position. Anzu looked down at Yami. 'Maybe..." She got up and walked over to the trunk full of medicine and liquids.  
  
"Fi eno stsurt ni yht fles eno nac od eht elbissopmi suht si eht tra fo eruc ot esoht ohw era tserup ni treah dna yhtrow-tsurt ni yht sdeed." Anzu repeated the mysterious language that had come to her mind while in the castle. A bottle glowed and flew into her hands.  
  
"W-what just happened??" Masumi asked, bewildered by either the language or the glowing bottle. Anzu was about to turn around and smile at her friend when another memory slipped.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Anzu was watching her mother try to heal a little commoner boy who had fallen deathly ill. When she had finished giving the boy the medicine, Anzu and her mother walked out of the room.  
  
"Mommy, what was it that you spoke to the boy? You know that weird language thingy." Anzu asked innocently. Her mother looked down at her.  
  
"The language you just heard was actually a prayer that has been passed down in our family for generations. It's a prayer to the goddess or Magic and Healing, Isis."  
  
"Oh, what does it mean?" Anzu questioned again. Her mother chuckled.  
  
"When the time is right, you will understand."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Anzu..Anzu!" Masumi yelled into her ear. Anzu jumped and nearly dropped the bottle. "Sorry if I scared you but you blanked out. What happened?"  
  
"Sorry. I was having another memory recall." Anzu laughed a little.  
  
"What was that thing you said earlier?"  
  
"It was a prayer; to the goddess Isis. If you translate it, it would say 'If one trust in thy self then one can do the impossible thus is the art of cure to those who are purest in heart and trust-worthy in thy deeds.'" Anzu said solemnly. "It's a prayer that has been in my family for, who knows how long."  
  
"Oh." Was all Masumi could say. Anzu took the bottle over to Yami. After gathering the needed plants, herbs, and liquids to make a soup, she grinded all the ingredients in a bowl and put three drops of medicine in. Anzu placed Yami's head in her lap so he was sitting up somewhat. She put the bowl to his lips and forced him to drink it. Yami swallowed the liquid and started to open his eyes.  
  
"Yami? How are you feeling?" Anzu asked. Yami looked up and saw her directly over him, for his head was still in her lap. He smiled and again fell into a peaceful sleep. Anzu put the bowl down and, hesitantly, moved his head back onto the pillow. Masumi saw her hesitate to put Yami's head back onto the pillow. She smiled inwardly.  
  
"Anzu, why did you hesitate to put the Pharaoh's head back on the pillow?" Masumi asked when they stepped out of the tent. Anzu looked away so her friend wouldn't see her starting to turn red.  
  
"I was afraid I would wake him. He needs his rest you know." Anzu said, hoping her excuse would work.  
  
"Uh-huh! And I have three arms! You love him don't you!" Anzu's head spun around to glare at Masumi.  
  
"WHAT?! How could you ever think that! He's the Pharaoh of all Egypt and my best friend's brother. What in the name of Ra made you think I actually LOVED him!" Anzu stormed off. /hehe. See, you do have something more on your mind. Confess, last night you were more worried about Yami then anyone/ Magician Girl teased through their link. //SHUT UP!// Anzu snapped. She stopped and then replied //And you should keep our link closed more tightly at night. Weren't you dreaming about you and Dark Magician?// Anzu didn't have to look to know Magician Girl was now a bright red.  
  
The moon had started to rise when Yami woke up. He looked around at his settings trying to remember where he was. He sat up in bed and searched for any life.  
  
"My Pharaoh. Up so soon." A voice from the door said. Yami turned to see a red head looking at him. "Sorry if I disturbed you. My name is Masumi. I'm a friend of Anzu." She said bowing.  
  
"Do you know where Anzu is?"  
  
"Yes. I was sent here to get you when you woke up. Follow me." Masumi said as she went out the door. Yami got up and followed. Outside people were dancing around a big campfire eating and singing. Music played as dancers danced in the glow of the fire. But when everyone saw Yami appear from the tent they stopped what they were doing. The camp fell into silence. Nothing was heard except the crackle of the fire. Anzu stopped talking when everything went quiet. She looked up and saw a very confused Yami. Anzu stood up.  
  
"Mighty Pharaoh. You have come to this place and destroyed to peace. What do you think your punishment shall be?" Anzu said. Yami looked at her was captured by her beauty. She was wearing what would seem like a red bikini top showing off lovely tanned arms and stomach. Her skirt was full length but had two very long slits up the side. Gold, silver, and gems played in her hair and around her arms. A belt with a sapphire gem in the middle hung around her waist. Anzu smiled when she saw Yami looking at her.  
  
"Snap out of it Pharaoh-boy! If you want her then go get her." Masumi said and walked away. Yami came out of his daze and walked forward towards Anzu. When he reached her he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"You look more beautiful every time I see you." Yami commented. Anzu turned away so know one would see her blush.  
  
"Well. Yami here doesn't what its like to have one whole night of fun. So start partying!" Anzu yelled. All at once the music, dancers, and chatting started again. Yami took a seat next to Anzu.  
  
"So this is what you did most of your life?" Yami asked. Anzu looked away.  
  
"No. This I rarely ever got to see." She said sadly. Yami lifted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. Slowly their faces came closer...  
  
SC: BUWAHAHAHAHA!! I'm evil!! Will they kiss or will something happen so they cant? Happy Easter!!! *is sugar high from all candy* @_@ 


	9. So when's the wedding?

SC: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up.. Evil school!  
  
Myst: Yeah, you should be working on a project, not sitting here writing.  
  
SC: Oh well. Since there were so many reviewers, I'm going to list the names and answer questions from the ones who asked. That way you get to read the fic sooner. (sorry for da spaces. But it gets messed up if I don't -.-''')  
  
Kioshi-Chan  
  
Meryaptemun ~ not sure..never really planned on it being a story.. But I might  
  
Georgia  
  
Sero  
  
Silver Dragon ~ yep. I did ^_^  
  
Kari  
  
YamiYugi  
  
Anzu08  
  
Kagome of Spring Dances  
  
Y Sunfire  
  
Redroseprincess678  
  
Yami's Girls Forever  
  
GoddessLD  
  
Stargirl3000  
  
Ok. Seto, please do the disclaimer.  
  
Seto: Star-Cosmos doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sero. She does own Myst and the plot to this story.  
  
The Egyptian Princess Chapter 9:  
  
Yami and Anzu were slowly getting closer and closer. Just when they were about to meet a bucket of water dumped on them. (Sorry readers..not yet) Anzu pulled back and glared at the person responsible for that interruption. Yami sat there and blinked. 'Damn it! So. Close.'  
  
"Sorry Yami. The people here see you're competition." Anzu laughed. Yami smiled and stood up.  
  
"It's getting late. I'm going to go to sleep now." Yami said and started to walk away. Anzu ran to catch him.  
  
"Yeah. I'll show you to your tent."  
  
"Thanks. You sure have crazy friends. I don't know why you didn't like it here." Anzu stopped walking and looked down.  
  
"Yami, if only you understood." Yami looked away. He stepped over the boundaries and she did not like it. "Come on. We have to get up early tomorrow and you need your rest." Yami followed in silence. Both said their good nights when they reached the over-decorated tent. Anzu went to her tent, which was right next to his, and fell onto the "bed" that lay on the floor. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning everyone at the camp was saying good-bye to Anzu and Yami.  
  
"Masumi, I'll leave you in charge of the camp." Anzu said from her horse. Masumi's eye widened.  
  
"R-really? Thank you so much!" Masumi said and bowed. "I will work to improve this camp."  
  
"If anything goes wrong, you can send a messenger to the Palace and we'll be here to help." Yami said. Masumi sighed in relief. "Then let us be off." Yami turned and galloped into the desert. Anzu followed close behind him. Yami and Anzu rode long and hard all day to reach the palace. /Anzu! Look out!/ Magician Girl pushed her master off her horse and was hit by an attack from another monster.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl!" Anzu yelled and ran to her friend. Yami stopped his horse and looked at the attackers.  
  
"Anzu. Are you alright?" Yami yelled.  
  
"I'm fine." Anzu yelled back. Just then another attack flew by her. It missed her by two-inches.  
  
"Nice to see you again Anzu." A cracked and cold voice said. Anzu looked at the person with fear and rage. It was her old master, the one who taught her to be an assassin.  
  
"You sick old man!" Anzu spat out the sentence with effort. The old man laughed and jumped of his horse. He had a black cloak that covered most of his face. His pants were white and his shirt was a dull greenish color.  
  
"Still the feisty one, eh Anzu?" He walked over pinched her cheek. Anzu pushed him away and gave him death glares.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami questioned him. The man turned and saw Yami for the first time. He bowed mockingly.  
  
"They call me many things but I preferred to be called Rieses." Rieses said and stood back up. "Since introductions are over, I can now get on with the pleasure of killing both of you!" Yami scowled and Anzu put her hand on her dagger, just incase.  
  
"Yami, take Magician Girl and go back to the castle. I'll deal with him." Anzu said and stood up.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you by yourself!" Yami tried to argue. When he saw he wouldn't be able to change her mind Yami commanded Dark Magician to pick up the Girl. Dark Magician did this ever so gently. 'May Ra and any other gods protect you Anzu.' Yami kicked his horse into a gallop. Dark Magician carried Magician Girl while flying back to the palace.  
  
"You have courage, to send the Pharaoh away and take his place in the tomb." Rieses said coldly.  
  
"I assure you I will be seeing my friends after this, and it will be you who lays in the silence of a tomb. Bakura is dead so don't even think about sending for help." Anzu smirked at her last comment. Rieses pulled out his dagger and began to circle her.  
  
"This is where the master teaches the apprentice to respect elders."  
  
"Not in my life you wont!" Anzu also pulled out her dagger and started to circle. The old thrive of a hunt-and-kill experience ran threw her blood as she, once again, became the great assassin of the desert. Rieses was the first to attack; he lunged forward, his arm straight and dagger aim at Anzu's heart. She dogged quickly and elbowed him in the middle of his spine.  
  
Rieses lay still on the ground for a few moments. Anzu turned around to leave. 'He was too old. His heart gave up on him.' She started to walk but when felt pain run through her left arm. She looked at it and saw blood dripping down onto the sand and Rieses holding a bloody knife. Anzu winced as more pain rushed through her body.  
  
"Ok..Maybe you weren't as dead as I thought." She spoke through gritted teeth. Rieses smirked and attacked again. Anzu jumped in the air and did a flip landing back on the soft sand. Now it was Anzu's turn to attack. She jumped forward and sliced open his side. More blood fell onto the sand, turning it to a bright red. Rieses held his side and fought the need to knee down. Anzu came again and sliced twice at his left arm, making it unusable. Anzu saw his face turn pale from the loss of blood. 'It wont be much longer.' She thought to herself. But Rieses again stood up and ran full force towards her. When he attacked Anzu kicked him right in the face, breaking many bones and snapping his neck. He fell backwards and lay there, not moving.  
  
"Seems like you were wrong." Anzu whispered. She turned around and saw a bright flash of green speeding towards her. Anzu tried to move but she couldn't, her eyes were fix-aided on the light coming towards her.  
  
"Anzu get out of the way!" a voice yelled and pushed her. Anzu hit the ground with a hard thump. She held her wounded arm so no sand could get into it. Anzu looked at who had pushed her and gasped. Rieses had always meant for two people to lie in bloody heaps out in the middle of the desert. But the second person wasn't whom he had expected. The second person lying face down on their side was Yami.  
  
"Yami... YAMI!!" Anzu yelled and ran over to his side. Yami's face was bloody and his arm looked broken. 'Yami don't die on me!' Yami's cape was in shreds and his pant leg was tore off. "Come on Yami, wake up!" No response. Worry set in as the minutes passed by and nothing happened. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Yami's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"A-are you alright, A-anzu?" Yami asked. Anzu smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you. Now lets get you home, before it's to late." Anzu helped him up and slowly walked towards the horse.  
  
About two hours later of very slow riding, Anzu and Yami reached the palace gates. Anzu sighed in relief and rode the horse to its stables. Healers and servants waited there to take the injured Pharaoh to his room and treat him. Anzu gladly handed him over to be treated.  
  
"Anzu, do you have the medicine?" one healer questioned her. Anzu nodded.  
  
"Yes but I need certain items also." She began to list the herbs and liquids that would be needed. While the healers were gathering the needed materials, Anzu decided to freshen up. She stepped into a bath full of rose petals and hot water. Soon all of the stresses of the day disappeared and she began to relax. 'Now...everything is set.' She thought and let her mind wander.  
  
An hour had passed before Anzu got out of the bath. She put on a red silk skirt that fell right before her ankles. She had a gold belt around her waist and two gold bracelets on her wrists. Her feet wore leather shoes of the finest kind. She was directed to Shizuka's room first. Anzu said the prayer and poured some of the medicine down Shizuka's throat. She did the same with Sero, Katsuya, and Mai who had fallen sick while she was gone. Anzu entered Myst's room and began preparing the medicine. Myst looked up and noticed her there.  
  
"Anzu, is my brother alright?" Myst asked in a weak and timid voice. Anzu smiled at her friend.  
  
"He's fine. But he should learn not to stay where he is meant to be. Not go wandering about the desert like some fool." Anzu replied and gave Myst a small cup full of medicine. "Drink it all up," she instructed, " then your strength should return. I'm going to go check on your brother and make sure he hasn't done anything." Anzu bowed and left. A little ways down the hall was Yami's room. Anzu walked in and looked around. It was so much brighter during the day. She directed her gaze to the figure on the bed.  
  
"Yami you idiot!" Anzu said as she walked over to his side, "Why? Why did you come back and act as a foolish hero?" She knew Yami was awake from the small chuckle. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"I did that because I believe in love. And when one is in trouble the other should be by their side." Yami repeated what she had told him just days before. A look of shock and utter happiness spread through her eyes. Anzu bent down and hugged him. Yami pulled her away slightly and the two fell into their first kiss. Anzu and Yami seemed to disappear from everything. They stayed like that until they had to separate to breathe.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Myst asked from the door. Anzu and Yami turned to look at her.  
  
"Why do you always interfere when I'm doing something important?" Yami tried to sound serious. Anzu laughed a little.  
  
"Cause I'm the younger sister. That's what you get for coming to this world first." Myst replied simply. "So when's the wedding?"  
  
Ok! Done! *cheers* now PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	10. I do

SC: Ok, srry for such a long wait on this chappie. *mutters* stupid school.  
  
Myst: uh-huh, whatever!  
  
SC: *sweatdrop* anyway, thanx to my faithful reviewers!  
  
Sero  
  
Akina Tori  
  
Tommygurl  
  
SilverDragon ~ Yup. Yami is very hard headed.  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances  
  
Devil's Apprentice  
  
Y Sunfire  
  
Purple Queen  
  
Chibi Momoko ~ Ok, 1) I know Manzuma is not Anzu's name, but I thought it would be cool if in her past she had a longer name. 2) Teana is the American name for her past. I'm going by Japanese. Now, I can't read Jap. So unless you can prove me wrong from the comic books that's how its gonna stay.  
  
Stargirl3000  
  
GoddessLD  
  
Angel-of-the-Apocalypse  
  
Anzulover ~ Well. he might have.. I'm not really sure to tell u the truth  
  
Darkness Falls  
  
Ok, that's done, on with the Disclaimer Myst!  
  
Myst: Star-Cosmos does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sero. She does own me (IM NOT OWNED!) and the plot to this story. On wit da story!  
  
After Yami had permission to leave his bed again, he took Anzu to one of the many palace gardens.  
  
"Anzu, what do you plan on doing in the future?" Anzu looked at him curiously.  
  
"Um, I'm not really sure. I might stay in the Palace and become a healer." She played with the water a little. "Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to make Myst's silly little comment true."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I want you to be my Queen." Yami said and took her hand. Anzu blushed and looked up at him.  
  
"But I tried to kill you, remember? Why would you want me to be your Queen?" Yami pulled Anzu to her feet.  
  
"Because I love you." Yami brought her into a passionate kiss. Anzu kissed back without hesitation. They stayed like this until they both needed to breathe. "So is that a Yes?" Yami smiled. Anzu smiled and kissed him quickly.  
  
"Of course my love."  
  
*5 months later*  
  
Anzu was pacing around her room and wringing her hands nervously. Isis, Myst, and Mai entered the room and saw her pacing.  
  
"Hey. Are you ok?" Mai asked and followed her back and forth. Anzu looked up at the three women.  
  
"Ok? OK? I'm about to get married and not just anyone.. THE PHARAOH! Me, Pharaoh, Marry! HA! Who can be ok at a time like this??" Anzu finished and sat down hard on the bed.  
  
"Anzu," Myst walked over and sat next to her, "You love my brother right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are you so worried? Don't worry about what others think. You are everything to him. That's all that should count." Anzu looked up at Myst and for a second she caught a glimpse of their childhood together. Anzu smiled and stood up.  
  
"Your right! So then, lets go get ready for the wedding!" Anzu walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out four dresses.  
  
Meanwhile Yami, Katsuya, Malik, and Honda where getting ready for the wedding.  
  
"Does this cape make me look fat?" Katsuya asked and looked in the mirror again. He was wearing a light red cape with a darker pair of red pants. Around his waste was a belt with the symbol of a high-ranking officer. His chest was left bare to show off a nice six-pack. (*drool*)  
  
"You ARE fat Jou." Malik replied sourly. He was wearing a black cape and pants. He had armbands up and down his arm. He also wore a gold chain around his neck. Again, his chest uncovered to show a tanned stomach. (*drool has flooded floor of room*)  
  
"Shut up Ishtar!" Jou growled back.  
  
"Enough guys. Jou you look fine, Malik don't pick on Jou." Honda stood between them. He wore a green cape and white pants. The only accessory he wore was his ranking belt around his waste.  
  
"What's all the commotion put here?" Yami came from his room, which was next door. He had on white pants and cape that was decorated with gold here and there. His left arm had a gold band around it indicating him as part of the Royal Family. He had a gold band with the Millennium eye engraved in it. The puzzle hung from his neck and in front of his six-pack that was showing. (*drool has flooded room*)  
  
"Yami, Malik said I was FAT!" Katsuya cried and pointed an accusing finger at Malik. Malik just smirked.  
  
"Such a sensitive person."  
  
"Both of you will be in the dungeons if you don't stop." Yami warned. Automatically they shut up. "Better."  
  
"My pharaoh, are you in there?" a voice called from the door. Yami went and opened it. A messenger stood there. "It's time." He said. Yami took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's go guys." First Honda went out, then Malik, followed by Katsuya and lastly Yami.  
  
Everyone was waiting in the temple for the women to arrive. Yami stood next to the alter. Priest Seto was getting ready for the ceremony. Sero was also helping, but also taking very quick glances at Malik.  
  
"Everyone, please take your places, the Bride is coming." Sero announced. Music started to play and the bridesmaids appeared. Mai, Isis, and Myst were wearing the same style dress that came down to their ankles and had no sleeves, but each had their own color. Myst wore light blue, Mai wore purple, and Isis wore a yellowish-cream dress. Once they were in their places, Anzu entered carrying a bouquet of flowers. Her dress was white and fit her figure perfectly. A golden crown was placed on her head. Her dress dragged and the sandy floor and hid golden sandals. Her arms were decorated with various jewelry. Yami gaped in awe at the goddess walking down the aisle. Once Anzu reached the alter, Yami took her hand and guided her up the steps.  
  
"We gather here today to witness these two people in holy marriage. Now, Anzu, Princess of Northern Egypt, do you take Yami to be you lofted wedded husbanded? To love and cherish till death do you part?" Seto asked. Anzu looked into Yami's crimson eyes. What she saw no one else would understand.  
  
"I do." She said smiling. Seto turned to Yami.  
  
"Yami, Prince of Southern Egypt, do you take Anzu to be your lofted wedded wife? To love and cherish until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Yami said and smiled back. Seto nodded and turned towards the audience.  
  
"Then with the power bestowed in me, and the blessings of Isis, Ra, and every god or goddess there is, I pronounce you King and Queen of Egypt. You may kiss the bride." Yami and Anzu leaned closer and shared their first kiss as the rulers of Egypt. The crowd behind them cheered and when the came apart, rice was thrown on them.  
  
"Yami, Anzu, we have a special gift for you." Myst called. Anzu took Yami's hand and followed Myst. She led them into the throne room, where two golden thrones stood. Each decorated with jewels of different sorts and above each one was the seal of Yami and Anzu's families. Anzu gasped.  
  
"Myst. they're beautiful!" Anzu exclaimed. Yami walked over and sat in his chair.  
  
"And comfortable," he added. Myst smiled.  
  
"What rulers don't have a throne of their own?"  
  
"Where's yours?" Anzu asked as she sat down on her throne. Myst shrugged.  
  
"I don't have one. I don't need one anyway; I just help Yami make decisions. Like another advisor." Anzu nodded, saying she understood. Yami stood up and offered his hand to Anzu.  
  
"Come my Queen. We have to go to our reception." Anzu smiled and took his hand.  
  
SC: DONE! I am finished with this chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, the next chapter might be the last one. "Might" is the key word though. Anyway, R/R!!! 


	11. And all good things must end

AnimeTenshi: Srry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But sadly, this will be the last chapter. So, if the chapter is going to be longer then usual. But I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. You really helped me make a great story, my best one yet.  
  
Myst: *putting up writing equipment* Tenshi, can you do the disclaimer?  
  
AnimeTenshi: ok. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sero. I do own Myst and the plot to this story.  
  
Warning: Tissue Alert!  
  
Egyptian Princess Chapter 11:  
  
~7 months after wedding~  
  
Anzu ran down the palace halls towards the throne room. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her heart. Anzu's feet carried her to the golden door that lead to the throne room. She didn't even hesitate to let the guards open the door.  
  
"Yami!" Anzu yelled and raced across the room. Yami looked up from his pacing just in time to be embraced his queen. She hugged him tightly, almost afraid to let go. Myst sat at the steps of the thrones, wondering what her brother had called her for.  
  
"Anzu, I need to tell you something. and you too Myst," Yami said and gently pulled Anzu away from him. Anzu looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Yami took a deep breath. "Both of you know how dangerous the civilians have been. And that it seems the shadow games have been awaked again. I have decided this is no place for girls like you two."  
  
"You've said that before, have you not?" Myst asked and stood up. Her dark blue dress hovered over the ground.  
  
"I am afraid things are not as safe as before. riots will soon break lose and the palace will be their first priority to take down. I will need you and Anzu to leave until it is safe enough to return," Yami said and looked at his sister.  
  
"What about you?" Anzu asked. Yami looked away from either of their gazes.  
  
"I will be staying here to help guard the palace. And, if I can, to once and for all seal away the shadow games," Yami explained. Myst narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I refuse to let you do this on your own! I'm not leaving with out you Yami! You have to come with us!" she said stubbornly.  
  
"He can't, he is the only one who can seal away the shadow games." Myst, Yami, and Anzu turned around and saw Isis and Sero walking towards them. The millennium necklace gleamed in the sunlight. "I am sorry Pharaoh Yami. to disturb you. But we must emphasize the risk you are taking." Isis said. Myst looked from Isis to Yami.  
  
"What risk?! What are you hiding Yami?" Myst demanded and took a step forward. Yami sighed again and looked down at the floor.  
  
"There is a good chance. I will not survive after this." Yami said straightly. Myst gasped; her eyes showing fear and shock. She ran over to her brother and threw her arms around his neck. not caring if the puzzle cut into her stomach.  
  
"No! I wont let you! You are the only family I have left! Please Yami. don't do this," Myst said into his shoulder. Tears fell onto his cape. Anzu tried her hardest to fight the tears that burned against her eyes.  
  
"Myst. I'm sorry," was all Yami could say before hugging her tightly. She cried harder and gripped him tightly. It took all of Anzu's strength, but she eventually walked over and put her hand on Myst's shoulder. Isis looked to the ground while Sero wiped away tears.  
  
"Myst, it's going to be alright. we're going to have to be strong for Yami. I understand this is hard. but we need to listen to him," Anzu told her friend. Myst's crying softened and she gently let go of Yami. She stepped back and took a deep breath. Her eyes were still watery and a little puffy. Suddenly a loud noise was heard from somewhere in the palace.  
  
"What was that?!" Sero asked. Another loud noise was heard and this time the ground shook.  
  
"The people are trying to break in! Princess, my queen, you must leave now!" Isis yelled as another sound shook the floor.  
  
"Let's go!" Yami yelled and motioned the two women towards a door. They quickly ran toward it while Isis and Sero ran the other way.  
  
"Which way?" Anzu asked as the came to a split hallway. Myst looked from one end to the other, trying to remember the escape route she had been forced to learn.  
  
"Left!" she yelled after a few minutes. The three royalties ran left through a wooden door. After about five minutes of running, yelling, loud sounds and the floor shaking violently, Anzu, Myst, and Yami found themselves in a stable on the backside of the palace. Two horses stood there, waiting patiently for the riders. Myst turned around and hugged Yami one last time. "I'll never forget you Yami. not even in three thousand years. I'll come back to find you, I swear on my grave." Yami hugged back tightly. Myst pecked him on the cheek and went over to one of the horses.  
  
"Yami." Anzu began but was cut off by Yami's kiss. Gently, he pulled away from her and placed a ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you. and I always will. Take care of Myst, and yourself," Yami said and helped her onto her horse, while still holding her hand. Dark Magician, Magician Girl, and Wingweaver appeared next to their masters. Anzu smiled sadly at her guardian and then looked back at Yami. Her horse started to move forward forcing them apart.  
  
"I love you, Yami," she whispered before their hands broke. Magician Girl looked away from Dark Magician and followed Anzu, who now had her horse in a trot. Myst looked back at Yami, who watched the two girls leave. Wingweaver closed her eyes and prayed from her master's brother and Dark Magician. The horses heard a loud sound and ran into a gallop. Anzu gripped tightly to the back of the horse's neck. She took one last look behind her and saw Yami's body disappearing. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was the last time they'd ever see each other again.  
  
"Wingweaver! I want you to go back and help guard Yami! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Myst yelled to her guardian. Wingweaver nodded sadly and gave Myst a hug before disappearing.  
  
"I want you to go with her too Magician Girl. Please protect Yami at any cost," Anzu said. Magician Girl looked shock and a little afraid to leave her master. /But./ //No 'buts'. Don't worry about me. I know we will one day again battle side by side. Please, do this for me// Anzu said through their mind link. Magician Girl sighed and floated next to Anzu. Anzu gave her a hug, whispering something into her ear, and watched as she too disappeared.  
  
"Looks like it is just me and you now," Myst said. Anzu nodded and then a thought hit her.  
  
"Follow me, we aren't going to go to the regular safe house," Anzu told her friend. Myst gave her a 'what the heck are you talking about' look. "If the people are truly after the royal family, then they will know exactly where our safe house will be. So we're going to go to another place."  
  
"Where would that be?"  
  
"Follow me!" Anzu said and turned her horse west. Myst did the same and the rode hard and fast into the sun.  
  
After about five hours of hard riding, Myst and Anzu took a small rest near a lagoon. The sun had set many hours ago and the worn out horses drank the water and ate the little grass available.  
  
"So tell me, where exactly are we going?" Myst asked as she sat down next to Anzu.  
  
"We are going to the place where I spent most of my life," Anzu replied, not looking at Myst.  
  
"What?! We can't go there. they'd for surely kill you and me!" Myst exclaimed. Anzu looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yami was able to go there and return, was he not? Don't worry, they wont touch a hair on your head as long as I am around," Anzu reassured her friend. Myst sighed and lay down to watch the sky.  
  
"I hope Yami is alright." Myst trailed off. Anzu looked down at the ground, not saying anything. After about ten minutes of silence, Anzu stood up.  
  
"Come on, the sooner we get there, the better," she said. Myst nodded and stood up. They got onto their still worn out horses and started out once again towards Anzu's childhood home.  
  
By the time the camp came into view, the sun was starting to rise. Anzu pointed ahead of her and Myst nodded. They pushed their horses into a gallop. Soon they were right at the gates.  
  
"Hey! Open up!" Anzu yelled at one of the gate watchers. The watcher, startled, woke up and looked down at the two on horses.  
  
"And may I ask who is there?"  
  
"Anzu! And a friend of mine! NOW OPEN THE DAMNED GATES!!!!!!!!" She yelled, practically waking up the entire camp. The watcher jumped and slowly opened the gates. Myst and Anzu slowly walked their horses into the camp.  
  
"Wow.. This place is so cool!" Myst said.  
  
"Anzu! What on earth are you doing here?" a voice behind them asked. Anzu turned around and saw Masumi running towards them.  
  
"Um, that's what I would like to talk to you about. alone. But, first I would like to introduce you to Myst," Anzu said and gestured towards the princess. "Myst, this is Masumi, Masumi, Myst."  
  
"How do you do?" Myst asked and curtsied slightly, although she felt her ego drop. Masumi bowed deeply.  
  
"I see now this is no ordinary revisit. Come, we can go to my tent and talk," Masumi said and walked towards a familiar golden tent. Hot food was still in the tent when the entered. Myst sniffed the air and tried to hide her stomach from growling, though not very well. "So," Masumi smiled, "you seem hungry. Please help yourself. I'm sure you are starving."  
  
"Thank you," Myst said and started to slowly eat the food present on the table. Anzu and Masumi sat down at the table as well.  
  
"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Masumi asked. Anzu looked down at her knees.  
  
"Well, you have heard the palace has been getting more dangerous, right?" Anzu asked. Masumi nodded for Anzu to continue. "Well, Yami had asked us to leave until things quieted down. It seems the person responsible for this wants all the royal family dead. We are supposed to wait at the safe house, but everyone knows where that is. Do you think we can stay here until it is safe to return to palace?"  
  
"Of course! You can stay as long as you like. I will send someone to wait for a messenger at the safe house. It was wise of you two to come here. I will get a tent ready for you. Please make yourselves at home," Masumi said and stood up. Anzu smiled gratefully at her.  
  
"Thanks," she said. Masumi smiled back and left the tent.  
  
Several days had pasted and still no sign or word from Yami or anyone. Anzu and Myst did their best to hide their worry. Then one day, out of nowhere, a messenger horse appeared, requesting to see the two royalties.  
  
"My Queen, princess," he began, "I am to inform you the dangers at the palace have lessened, and you will be able to return in a couple of days."  
  
"What of my brother? What has happened to Yami?" Myst pleaded. The messenger looked away from her.  
  
"I am sorry, but Pharaoh Yami, is dead." Those words, the words Myst and Anzu had been dreading to hear, were heard. Myst shook her head, refusing to believe it. Tears fell onto the dusty ground.  
  
"No. he can't be. No!" Myst yelled and collapsed onto the ground. Her body shook violently as she cried. Anzu didn't look any better either. Shock and grief covered her face. Even though she had been expecting someone to say that, the reality hurt too much. She slowly walked over to Myst and sat down next to her, putting her comforting hand on her back. Myst turned and buried her face into Anzu's shoulder.  
  
"Myst. it's going to be ok," Anzu tried to sooth her friend.  
  
"No, he can't be dead.. I wont let him be dead!" Myst yelled and cried harder. Anzu rocked Myst back and forth.  
  
After several hours of crying, Myst lay back in her tent, mindlessly staring at its roof. Anzu wasn't any better either. She walked through the camp, only answering in short, one-worded answers.  
  
"May I come in?" a voice said from the entrance of Myst's tent. Myst slowly moved her eyes on the flap of the tent. The flaps opened and Seto walked in. Myst's eyes widened and she jumped up.  
  
"What do you want? How did you find me?" Myst demanded. Seto smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm not stupid my princess. I figured you would be here. And I have come to relieve you of all your pain," Seto said. Myst backed up a little while glaring at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Seto reached on his hilt and pulled out a dagger.  
  
"I shall kill you and become the pharaoh of Egypt! And then no one will stop me!" Seto laughed. The reality hit Myst once again.  
  
"You! You killed Yami!" Myst exclaimed. Seto laughed again.  
  
"Very good. Now that we got that settled, why don't you just give up. There is no way you can win against me."  
  
"Never," Myst said while looking down. Her shoulders shook with anger. "As long as I draw breath in this body, I will defend my brother's rein from the likes of you!"  
  
"Well, then that wont be very long now, will it?" Seto asked and walked towards her. When he was close enough, he raised his hand to strike. Myst put her arm in a defending position, waiting for the right moment.  
  
'Please Isis, help me protect my throne and family name!' Myst prayed and closed her eyes. Suddenly a black void appeared between Seto and Myst. Seto backed away from it as it slowly wrapped itself around Myst. She yelled in pain as she felt her soul being ripped out of her body.  
  
"What sorcery is this?!" Seto exclaimed. Myst's body fell limp and the cries stopped. The void got smaller and smaller until it vanished into the amulet around her neck. Myst's body fell to the ground, lifeless. (No, she didn't die.)  
  
"What's going on?" Masumi asked as she entered the tent. She saw Myst and gasped. "Anzu!" she called. Anzu appeared behind her and looked inside the tent. She ran over to Myst's body.  
  
"Myst. Myst!" She yelled and shook the body. No reaction. Anzu bent down and hugged her friend while whispering into her ear, "Not you too. please, don't leave me."  
  
She was so busy mourning over her friend she didn't notice Seto walk up behind her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forcefully to her feet. Anzu, shocked at Seto's actions, let go of Myst and turned to stare into Seto's ice-cold eyes. She struggled against his grip but couldn't find the strength to free herself.  
  
"Since you are not of the blood line in the royal family, and seeing that both Yami and Myst are dead, you can no longer hold the throne. Therefore, I become the next pharaoh of Egypt!"  
  
"What?!" Anzu struggled even more. "I am of the Royal Family! If you have forgotten so quickly, I was taken at a young age! I still have my rights over the throne!"  
  
"I am afraid.. your family has been disowned by the people of Egypt," Seto said and smirked coldly. Anzu stopped her fighting and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You mean. disowned from the throne?!" Seto nodded. Anzu couldn't believe what she heard. She blankly stared at the ground, trying to absorb the information.  
  
"Enough!" Seto roared and pulled her from the tent. Anzu was rudely awakened from her thoughts at the yanking of her arm. Seto dragged her to the gates and threw her onto the sandy grounds. She looked up at him with pure hate in her eyes. Seto pointed his finger into the vast desert in front of him. "As new pharaoh, my first order is to banish you into the deserts of Egypt! If you ever show your face to society, they will kill you. And I will make sure of that," Seto smirked.  
  
"Alright," Anzu gave up. She stood and started to slowly walk away from the old fort. Masumi called her name, but she never turned around. She heard Seto bark more orders until finally it all faded away.  
  
Many hours had past before Anzu came upon what seemed to be an old tomb. She walked inside and felt the cold air soothe her skin from the hot day. She read over the hieroglyphics and smiled. Her family was buried here. Anzu walked over to one of the walls and pushed against it. It opened to reveal a long and dark staircase leading into the ground. She walked down the steps and an uninvited shiver went down her spine. At the end of the steps, Anzu felt along the walls for a door. It was too dark to see anything else in side.  
  
"Where is it?" Anzu asked allowed. She followed the hallway, feeling the walls for some kind of reassurance that she was in the right tomb. Ten minutes of walking led her to a solid wall in her path. She moved her hand over the wall and felt and indent of some sort. 'Strange.' Anzu thought and pushed her hand lightly against it. The wall moved and started to sink into the ground, revealing a large chamber. A stone table was in the center of the room and a small hole in the ceiling allowed light to be cast into the dark room.  
  
Anzu shielded her eyes until they adjusted to the light. Slowly, she walked over to the table in the center of the room. Anzu ran her fingers over the carvings on the side of the table as she thought about what to do next. Then, as if someone had possessed her body, she lifted the ring Yami had given her and placed it on the table. The ring glowed and sparkled unusually in the light. Anzu fell to her knees and put her hands together as if in prayer.  
  
"Please," she began, " allow me to be with Yami for all eternity. If not in this life, then in the next." She finished and lay her head down on the table. She closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep. Then, as if out of no where, a single, crystal like tear fell from her closed eye and rolled down her cheek. It was her first, and last, tear in this time as she fell into a sleep until the next millennia.  
  
AnimeTenshi: Yes Done! With a really, really crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything else! She didn't die, if that's what you're thinking. *reads over what I wrote* in fact, it kinda sound like a prolog to another one of my stories! Funny how those thing work out, ne?  
  
Myst: *sighs* ok, ok, we get this point. Please review!!!! We hope you enjoyed the fic!  
  
End 


End file.
